Michihiro Omigawa vs. Darren Elkins
The fight was the featherweight debut of Darren Elkins. The fight was considered one of the most controversial decisions since UFC 104. Michihiro Omigawa was still paid his win bonus for the bout. The Fight The first round began. Omigawa landed a left hook. Elkins was more aggressive with the hands early. Four thirty-five. Elkins had a good height and reach advantage. Omigawa landed a straight left. Four fifteen. Omigawa kept switching stances. Four minutes. Omigawa landed a left hand. Omigawa kept his hands low. Elkins couldn't seem to touch his chin though. Three thirty-five. Omigawa landed another straight left. Elkins landed a right hand there. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Elkins landed a good left hook and a right hand. Omigawa dropped to one knee but bounced right back up. Two thirty-five. Elkins landed a jab. Two fifteen as he got a powerful takedown. He defended a leglock, stood and broke. The crowd cheered. Two minutes. Elkins landed a right hand. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Elkins landed a left hook. One minute. Elkins was utilizing a lot of footwork. Omigawa landed a nice right hand. Thirty-five. Elkins landed a good left hook to end a combination. Elkins landed a right hand after Omigawa stuffed a single. Fifteen. The first round came to an end. Technically, 10-9 Elkins. "That was definitely your round," his corner told him. "He's tired." "I feel real good," Elkins said. He had some redness over his right eye. The second round began and they touched gloves. Elkins landed a pair of left hooks. Omigawa pressed forward. He stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. Elkins landed a double jab. Four fifteen. Elkins missed a Superman punch and ate a counter right hand. Elkins was cut by the brow and the forehead on the right side. Four minutes. "He's more tired than you are." Omigawa landed a counter left hook. Three thirty remaining. Omigawa landed an inside kick, the first kick of the fight. Three fifteen. Omigawa landed a left hook. Elkins stuffed a single and a trip attempt. Three minutes. Omigawa landed a counter left hook there now. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Elkins ate a counter left hook. Two minutes. Omigawa landed a right hand. Elkins landed a pair of right hands. One thirty-five. Rogan said that it was a boxing match. One fifteen. One minute. Elkins landed a one-two. Thirty-five. Elkins ate a counter left hook, Omigawa stuffed a single. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Omigawa but not dominant by any means... "You gotta take this round for me, okay?" Elkins' corner told him. Elkins had a little cut under his right eye as well. The third round began and they touched gloves. Elkins was trying the right uppercut. He was being active now. Omigawa got a good double. He passed to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Elkins worked towards a guillotine. He abandoned it and regained guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Omigawa landed a big right hand. He landed a pair of short right elbows. Omigawa landed a short left elbow. Elkins locked up a triangle. Omigawa escaped. Three thirty. Omigawa turned for a leglock. Elkins escaped. Omigawa had the back. Elkins tried to get his way up with the whizzer. They stood and broke. Three fifteen. "Elkins looks like Frankenstein." Three minutes. Elkins was pretty bloody. Omigawa stood still for a moment. Two thirty-five. Omigawa had good head movement but it was strangely used. Two fifteen. Elkins landed a double jab but missed the right that he tried to follow up with to end the combo. Two minutes. Omigawa landed a left hook. One thirty-five. One fifteen. "You can outstrike this guy!" One minute. Elkins was throwing. He just wasn't landing. Omigawa missed a big right hand. Omigawa landed a flicking left hand. Thirty-five. Omigawa landed a left hook. Fifteen. The crowd cheered. The third round ended there and Omigawa hugged Elkins and bowed to him. 10-9 Omigawa. 29-28 Omigawa. 29-28, 29-28, 30-27 for the winner by unanimous decision, Darren Elkins. Omigawa looked stunned as he walked away and the crowd booed. Elkins looked dumbfounded. Elkins came over to shake Omigawa's hand again. "Wow" Rogan muttered darkly.